Happiness Is She Behind The Door ?
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Ma seule et unique fiction écrite au point de vue de Logan, de temps à autre d'un point de vue extérieur. C'est ma vie, mon calvaire, celui d'un multimilliardaire qui se sent seul depuis tellement d'année qu'il ne veut qu'une chose fermer ses yeux une bonne fois pour toute.
1. Chapitre 0

**Happiness Is She Behind The Door?**

**~*~ Résumé ~*~**

• Logan Echolls un jeune homme que la vie n'a pas épargner, il venait de fêté ses 26 ans, il se voyait être à la tête d'une entreprise qui fallait des milliards de dollars, mais depuis un moment même ce qui avait créé de la sueur de son front ne lui suivait plus.

Chaque jour suivit sa peine, mais pour lui c'était le bout, pourquoi tout le monde pouvait être heureux et pas lui ?

**~*~ Distribution ~*~**

• Veronica Mars Kristen Bell • Logan Echolls Jason Dohring • Wallace Fennel Percy Daggs III • Cindy #Mac# Mackenzie Tina Majorino • Richard #Dick# Casablancas Ryan Hansen & more...

**PROLOGUE**

Je venais de prendre place derrière mon bureau, une nouvelle journée comme les autres à mes yeux, dossier à traiter, des deals à accepter ou refusé, mais aujourd'hui j'avais envie de m'évader que faire ?

Je dois toujours me battre, mais à quoi bon ? Les choses semblent toujours facile pour les autres, mais pas pour moi j'ai toujours l'impression que le destin voulait me voir souffrir encore et encore, mais pourquoi donc ?

C'est ma vie, mon calvaire, celui d'un multimilliardaire qui se sent depuis tellement d'année qu'il ne veut qu'une chose fermer les yeux une bonne fois pour toute.


	2. Chapitre 1

Je regardais les dossiers posé sur mon bureau, je vais devoir m'y coller, mais la volonté m'a quitté, on me dit souvent qu'à mon âge j'ai bien réussi je me retiens de les dires en quel manière ?

Mon père a tué ma mère quand j'avais 10 ans comme le lâche qu'il était, il se tue quelques minutes plus tard, aujourd'hui encore je me pose la question du pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il n'avait pas plus belle, plus gentille que Lynn Echolls, mais Aaron Echolls avait le don de détruire tout ce qu'il touchait.

À quoi bon repenser à ça ? Je devais avancer c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi, mes employés, la presse, mes amis, en parlant d'ami j'en ai qu'un seul Dick Casablancas quand ma tante que je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle le soit m'a recueilli après deux ans avoir vécu dans la rue, il a été le premier du quartier huppée de New-York d'êtes venu me parler.

En repensant à ce jour, je fis un mince sourire pas besoin de lui parler il sera à lui tout tenir une conversation, blond avec un cerveau qui n'a jamais grandi contrairement à sa personne, mais il y a pas plus fidèle ami que lui.

La porte de mon bureau s'ouvrit, je levais la tête et posa mon regard sur ma secrétaire qui m'a déjà fait plus d'une fois des avances, mais rien en y pensant je fis une grimace.

– Quelque chose à me demander ?

– Ton rendez-vous est là.

– J'avais un rendez-vous ?

– Oui Logan, je t'ai envoyé un mail pour te le rappeler.

Je regardais mon ordinateur éteint et leva les épaules, elle soupira en ce moment c'était devenu un tique chez elle soupiré. Elle avait tout essayé mais je n'ai pas réussi à avoir du plaisir, à croire que je perds le goût pour ce genre de chose aussi.

– Et qui est là ?

– Des Japonais tu sais pour le …

– Oui je m'en rappel maintenant tu en parle. Tu as qu'à les installer dans la salle de conférence j'arrive.

– Tu es sur que… ?

– Fait ce que je te demande merci

Elle referma la porte en silence pendant ce temps je cherchais le dossier jaune, encore une société que je vais racheter disons si l'affaire en vaut la peine, au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir mon portable sonna.

Je soupirais d'agacement, je le pris sur mon bureau et me dirigea vers la salle de conférence tout en répondant.

– Dude ?

– Non ce n'est pas lui, tu appelles sur mon portable Dick.

– Que veux-tu on tombe plus facilement sur ta secrétaire que sur toi.

– Que veux-tu ? J'ai une réunion.

– Je ne vais pas te retenir, tu as vu l'enveloppe que j'ai laissée chez toi ?

– Non je n'ai pas eu le temps.

– Logan !

– Dick j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que d'aller dans un gala quelconque.

– Ce n'est pas ça, je t'ai mis une carte dedans.

– C'est quoi encore cette carte ?

– Quand tu l'ouvriras tu sauras.

– Bon si tu veux, je dois filer.

– Au faite, je me disais ta secrétaire…

– Épargne-moi merci, fait ce que tu veux.

Je raccrochais et continua de longé le couloir, cette entreprise est toute ma vie, je l'ai ouvert dès ma première année à la Fac, je me disais qu'allais-je faire de ma vie ? Ma soi-disant tante était riche, mes parents aussi, mais mon père avait de sacré dette ce que qui fait j'avais très peu d'argent au moment de la lecture du testament, ma mère avait ouvert une société en secret ce qui l'avait permis d'assurer mon avenir, mais la fac avait pratiquement tout liquidé, je ne faisais pas confiance à cette femme qui se disait ma tante, mais elle a toujours été gentille jusqu'à sa mort i ans je lui parlais peu, mais je n'ai toujours pas ce qu'on appelle le regret d'avoir vécu avec elle et de l'avoir ignoré, elle m'a légué toute sa fortune ce qui se relevait être une sacré somme.

Dick ne savait ce qu'il voulait faire, mon j'adorais les chiffres, je me suis lancé dans le Mangement, j'ai été jusqu'au master pendant ce temps la société fleurissait à la sortie de la fac j'avais déjà un avenir dans le bisness dès lors je rachète des sociétés et les revends pour une bouché de pain ce qui est mon plaisir personnelle.

Je suis peut être un être torturé, mais quand je rentre dans la peau du patron d'Echolls Coportion il n'y a pas plus serpent que moi, c'est le nom que la Presse m'a donner, mais je ne les donne pas tors la dernière fois j'ai fait fermer un journal parce qu'il avait osé fouillé dans mon passé c'est une chose que j'ai horreur le procès à lui seul les a fait couler dès lors ils savent que seul mon présent à le droit d'être divulgué et non mon passé.

Je ne veux pas qu'on me rappel ce que j'ai vécu avant d'être arrivé où je suis, je le dois à moi et moi seul et tant que je le sais ça me suffit amplement. Je pris une bouffé d'air avant d'entrer dans la salle de conférence.

– Bonsoir Messieurs.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi, j'avais cette effet chez les gens que je courtois, une partie à peur de moi l'autre croit que si il accepte sans bronché ce que je les demandes ils auront peut-être droit à un peu de mon attention, hors j'en aucune envie de faire semblant.

La porte se referma derrière moi, je me dirigeais vers mon fauteuil la journée allait être longue je n'aime pas traiter avec les Japonais, ils se croient malin, mais ils ne savent pas avec qui ils ont affaire quand il explose leur souhait, mais je sais déjà qu'ils vont repartir avec la somme que j'ai déjà fixé sur le chèque.

Il y a pas meilleure chose à faire Logan, concentre toi un minimum et à la fin tu pourras retourner broyer du noir dans ton bureau jusqu'à la fin de la journée où pour la millième de fois tu iras te couché l'esprit vide.


	3. Chapitre 2

Comme je l'avais prévu les Japonais sont repartis avec la somme que j'avais déjà fixé, l'ancien patron m'a traité gentiment de croc mitaine, je lui ai rendu son sourire tous les dents dehors, il a cligné des yeux avant de s'en aller.

Je venais de garé ma BMW dans le garage de l'immeuble, je n'ai pas voulu revendre l'appartement après la mort de ma tante, après tout ça été mon foyer après mon retour de la rue. Je soupirais, je posais ma veste sur le dossier d'une chaise, parti dans la cuisine prendre une bouteille d'eau et mes yeux tombèrent sur la fameuse enveloppe de Dick.

Elle me hurlait de la jeter de ne pas la regarder, mais je ne pouvais faire cela à Dick, il me faisait confiance et je ne veux pas le décevoir encore une fois. Après un long soupir je la pris et l'ouvrit il y avait une simple carte et les mots m'agressait les yeux.

« Cabinet Mars et Co,

Veronica Mars, Psychologue,

555 – 621 – 777

Uniquement sur Rendez-Vous. »

Je jetais la carte sur la table en colère, il y a une limite à mon amitié, je pris mon téléphone et composa le numéro de Dick au lieu d'utilisé la touche de raccourci. Il répondit à la deuxième tonalité.

– Dude ? Que se passe-t-il ?

– Pour qui tu te prends ? dis-je en colère.

– Je ne comprends pas trop de quoi tu parles.

– La carte ! Tu me prends pour un fou ?

– Non Logan…

– Je ne veux rien savoir.

– Écoute moi au moins, on a tous essayé, je ne te juge pas. Je veux simplement que tu vois quelqu'un pour parler.

Logan prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, d'un côté Dick avait raison de l'autre qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien raconter à une étrangère.

– Je vais essayer.

– Je te demande juste d'essayer si au bout de dix séances tu n'arrives pas je ne dirais pas que tu n'as pas essayé.

– Ok concluais-je.

Je raccrochais avant de changer d'avis parce que j'ai bien envie de le faire, mais je suis quelqu'un de parole donc je ne changerais pas d'avis du moins je l'espère. Après une longue douche, je me suis couché sur mon lit comme tous les soirs, le regard dans le vide perdu entre le passé, le présent et un futur que je vois noir comme mon humeur.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillais à sept heure comme tous les jours je chaussais mes basket mon sweet prit une bouteille d'eau et sorti pour faire le tour du pâté de maison, cela m'aidait à accepter la journée plus tranquillement.

À huit heure trente j'étais habillé d'un costume noir de Versace, prit mes clés au moment de sortir je poussais un long soupire et retourna prendre la carte sur la table. Arrivé au bureau a neuf heure, je pris le journal et le café que ma secrétaire me tendit et l'informa de ne pas me dérangé avant dix heure trente comme tous les jours souleva-t-elle.

Je me laissais tomber sur ma chaise après avoir retiré ma veste et l'avoir mis sur mon dossier, posé mon café sur la table avec le journal, aujourd'hui il y a qu'une chose qui m'obsède, cette maudite carte.

Une demie heure à suffit pour que je prenne une vraie et unique décision qui pourra ou non changer ma vie. Je décrochais mon téléphone et composa les chiffres lentement.

– Cabinet Mars et Co bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

– Bonjour, je voudrais prendre un rendez-vous avec Madame Mars.

– Mademoiselle Mars n'est pas là… Attendez.

Il entendit des mots échangés puis la secrétaire dire un simple mot avant de revenir à lui.

– Mademoiselle Mars peut vous recevoir ce soir, son emploi du temps ne sera pas libre pour prendre un nouveau patient avant six mois si vous refusé.

Je posais le pour et le contre avant de me dire - j'ai déjà fait le plus gros composé le numéro.

– À quelle heure ?

– Dix-huit heures cela vous va ?

– Bien sûr j'y serais.

Je raccrochais avant de dire quelque chose qui ne m'aurait pas été favorable. Je me laissai retomber en arrière sur ma chaise.

La journée passa à une vitesse à un tel point que quand ma montre sonna dix-sept heures j'ai reçu une douche froide dans une heure le rendez-vous avec la psychologue, vais-je y aller ? Si j'y vais que vais-je dire ? Il y a des jours comme celui-ci ou je me dis que la vie m'en veut réellement pour quelque chose que je ne me rappelle même pas avoir fait.

Quelque part dans la ville de New-York, une jeune femme venait de dire au revoir à son énième patient, elle soupira, elle avait une heure de pause, avant de recevoir un nouveau. Elle adorait son métier, elle se disait qu'elle n'a pas pu sauver celle qui l'a fait prendre cette voie, peut être en aidant les autres, elle s'aidera en même temps, mais ce n'est qu'un miroir elle refuse de regardé ce qui se passe derrière la vitre. Elle ne semblait pas être si forte qu'elle laissait croire même-ci on aimait la comparé à un lion ce n'était que ce que les gens voulais réellement voir qu'il voyait. Sa vie n'était que vide et cela elle ne voulait l'avoué à personne pas même à elle-même.


	4. Chapitre 3

Je venais de franchir la porte d'entrer de l'immeuble, très modeste, pas très design, mais cela inspirait la confiance. Je lâchais un soupir, je me dirigeais vers l'ascenseur, je fis un sourire en coin, j'aurais bien investie dans cet immeuble. Arriver au troisième étages, je me dirigeais vers la secrétaire.

– Bonsoir, j'ai rendez-vous avec…

– Vous êtes Mr Echolls ?

– Oui c'est bien moi.

– Suivez-moi, Mademoiselle Mars vous attends.

J'emboitai le pas de la secrétaire en silence, les mains moites et le cœur battant. Elle ouvrit une porte, me fit signe d'entrer et referma derrière moi. Une jeune femme venait de se levé, elle prit son temps pour se retourner, mais quand elle me fit face je restais sans voix. Blonde, avec de beaux yeux bleus, pas trop petite mais de bonne taille. Elle s'avança vers moi avec une démarche assuré et un sourire professionnelle aux lèvres, j'aurais tout donné pour la voir sourire tout simplement.

– Veronica Mars dit-elle en me tendant la main.

– Logan Echolls dis-je en lui serrant doucement.

Une main douce et une poigne ferme. Elle me désigna un fauteuil, tout le charme retomba, j'aurais préféré parler de tout et de rien avec elle, apprendre à la connaitre, mais je ne la voulais pas comme psychologue.

Après un profond soupire je pris place sur un fauteuil en face d'elle. Elle arrangea sa jupe avant de croisé ses jambes et de prendre son bloc note et son crayon.

– Vous préféré que je vous appelle Logan ou Mr Echolls ?

– Logan m'ira, ça me permettra de me sentir mieux.

– Ok.

– Mais j'aimerais une chose aussi.

– Quoi donc ?

– J'aimerais que vous me dites ce que vous pensez quelques soit le sujet.

– Si cela vous aide bien sûr.

– Merci bien.

Elle griffonna quelque chose sur son bloc note avant de relevé la tête et de plongé ses yeux bleus océans dans les miens. J'avais envie de m'y perdre dedans, mais je me frappais mentalement.

Je vais vous faciliter les choses. Souvent certaines personne redoute de se trouver devant un inconnu et de lui parler de ses problèmes, mais croyez-moi ça aide au lieu de rester dans son coin.

– Si vous le dite.

– Alors commençons. Parlez-moi de vous Logan.

– J'ai 26 ans, créateur d'Echolls Coporation, orphelin depuis l'âge de 10 ans.

– Parlez-moi de votre enfance.

Je la regardais un moment avant de détourner mon regard. Je ne pouvais parler de cette période de ma vie. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui s'était passé dans ma période noir. Belle ou non, charmante ou non, je ne pourrais pas le faire.

– Logan essayez de vous ouvrir. Je ne suis pas votre ennemie, juste une main tendu.

Ce n'est pas facile dis-je dans un soupir, comme je vous l'ai dit je suis orphelin depuis l'âge de 10 ans. Mon père a tué ma mère avant de se tuer. J'ai passé un an dans une famille d'accueil avant de fugué parce que mon père d'accueil, il… il…

– Oui Logan. Il a quoi ?

Je fermais les yeux. Je voyais encore son gros ventre et la manière dont il s'asseyait sur mon lit avec ses yeux de vautour… Aujourd'hui encore j'en fais des cauchemars.

– Logan ?

– Oui ?

– Dite moi. Sa sera un premier pas.

– Ce n'est pas facile.

– Et bien on y reviendra dessus.

– Parler moi de Logan du présent.

– C'est un homme solitaire.

– Vous n'avez pas de famille du tout ?

– Non, ma tante est morte i ans.

– Pas d'ami ?

– Oui un meilleur ami… et il est le seul.

Elle écrit encore sur son bloc note avec frénésie avant de relevé la tête et de le taponner avec son crayon.

– Êtes-vous du style suicidaire ?

– Non.

– Êtes-vous du style violent ?

– Non.

– Vous refusez tout contact avec les êtres humains ?

– J'ai toujours eu du mal à me faire comprendre ou à comprendre ce que les autres attends de moi alors je les évite…

– Donc pas marié, pas d'enfant ?

– Non. Je vis seul depuis toujours.

Elle recommença son manège, je me demandais bien ce qu'elle pouvait bien écrire sur son bloc note.

– Comme vous voulez mon avis, je vais vous la donner pour clore cette première séance.

– Dite moi toujours.

– Je vous conseillerais de sortir, de voir les gens. Une soirée de vous mêler à une foule sans rien attendre en retour mais pour vous trouver entour pour voir la différence.

– Vous pensez vraiment que ça sera bénéfique ?

– Je vous dis ce que je pense, mais à vous de voir Logan.

Je fis un sourire en coin, elle était du genre direct, mais je ne crois pas que j'écouterais ce conseil. Elle se leva, je fis de même.

– A la semaine prochaine Logan. Ma secrétaire vous fixera le rendez-vous.

– Bonne soirée Veronica Mars.

Elle me raccompagna à la porte et le referma derrière moi, j'ai eu droit à un dernier sourire avant. Je m'arrêtais une seconde sur le seuil, qui sait cette thérapie aura du bon ou non…


	5. Chapitre 4

Une semaine venait de s'écrouler, une semaine bien charger et pourtant j'ai remarqué que j'attends avec impatience ma prochaine séance avec la dénommé Veronica Mars, j'ai fait quelque petit recherche sur elle. Une jeune femme bien discrète, mais une enfance aussi noire que le sien.

Il aurait dû avoir honte, mais après cette première séance, il n'avait pas pu se retenir de savoir ce qu'elle cachait derrière ce sourire professionnel… J'étais arrivé avec une demi-heure d'avance pour me mettre en condition, la secrétaire m'avait accueilli avec un large sourire, mais je fis comme-ci de rien n'était.

Quand vient mon tour, elle sortit de son bureau et me fit signe de venir, elle semblait fatigué, je pouvais la comprendre écouter les soucis des autres quand on avait soi-même des problèmes.

Je pris place sur le fauteuil de la semaine dernière et attendit qu'elle écrive sur son fameux bloc note.

– Bonsoir Logan, comment a été votre semaine ?

– Un peu mieux merci et vous ?

– Parfait. Passons au sujet qu'on a abandonné la semaine dernière.

Je fermais les yeux en soupirant, je suis venu pour la voir je dois l'avouer. Mais pas parler de cette période…

– Logan essayez, ça serait un premier pas.

– C'est dur.

– Je comprends bien. Venez.

Elle se leva et me montra le canapé.

– Allongez-vous.

– Vous…

– Faite ce que je vous dis.

Je soupirais et me laissa faire. Je m'allongeais sur le canapé et ferma les yeux comme veut la logique. Je l'entendis s'asseoir près de moi.

– Prenez une bonne inspiration et laissez-vous aller. Racontez-moi ce qui s'est passé.

Je fermais les yeux, remonta le temps, un frisson me parcourra. Je serais les poings avant de me lancé dans mon série.

J'ai passé deux familles d'accueil la première était normal, mais on était six orphelin, la mère est tombé enceinte donc elle a dû remettre quatre d'entre nous, j'ai fait partie des recalés. Quand le couple suivant est arrivé, il avait tout pour être une bonne famille d'accueil, mais que fut ma surprise quatre mois après mon arriver, il disait à sa femme qu'il allait me borné, je me disais que c'était ce qu'un père devait faire après tout le mien ne m'avait jamais voulu, son amour il me le prouvait dans la violence…

J'avalais ma salive, cela n'était pas facile, mais je me dis si je ne lui racontais pas tout je ne pourrais pas avancer.

Ce soir-là, il a posé sa main sur ma cuisse et m'a fit un sourire entendu, j'ai été pétrifié alors je n'ai rien dit. Les jours suivant, il me regardait me lavé le soir le même cinéma se produisait jusqu'au soir où il s'est glissé nu dans mon lit. J'ai cru rêvé, je n'étais pas un garçon facile, mais je me disais que c'était ma dernière chose si je voulais avoir une vraie famille même-ci ça me faisait penser à mon ancienne famille perdu… Quand il a posé ses mains sur moi, j'ai eu une décharge alors je l'ai frappé et je me suis enfuie… J'ai passé deux ans dans la rue avant de rencontrer la femme qui se disait ma tante, je savais que ma mère était enfant unique, mais du côté de mon père je ne savais pas grand-chose…

– Est-ce pour cette raison que vous fuyez tout contact ?

– Je n'ai pas été violé donc non, mais j'aime bien ma solitude.

Mais ça été le clou de plus… Un père violent, un père adoptif qui est un pédophile donc effectivement c'est ce qui a tout déclenchez dans votre attitude.

– Je me relevais et m'assit pour la faire face.

Écoutez, je ne n'aime pas la compagnie des autres parce que je n'ai jamais su me faire des amis. Je n'aime pas être entouré de personne, la diplomatie je ne connais pas alors je suis souvent sur la défensif.

– Je comprends.

Elle se remit à écrire avec frénésie sur son bloc note, j'avais déjà envie que la séance ce fini, j'avais envie de calme et surtout de me retrouver avec moi-même.

– Logan notre séance prend fin, mais je vous conseille la même chose que la semaine dernière. Sortez voyez du monde, essayez de vous ouvrir.

– Merci pour vos conseils dis-je en me levant.

Je récupérais ma veste et m'avança sur vers la porte pendant qu'une idée se germait dans ma tête. Je me retournais vivement vers Veroncia. Elle me regarda surpris de mon attitude.

– Quelque chose à me dire Logan ?

– Je me disais, vous passez votre temps à me dire de sortir, je ne suis pas prêt à le faire seul. Accepterez-vous de prendre un verre avec moi, deux personnes, Logan et Veronica…

– Je ne peux faire cela, après on ne sera plus où comment la relation médecin et patient et deux connaissance…

– Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, un simple oui et on verra ce qui se passera.

– Laissez-moi y réfléchir.

– J'attendrais votre appelle Veronica.

– Bonne soirée.

Elle me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, elle me serra la main doucement avant de refermer la porte derrière moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne décision, mais on verra bien ce qui se passera.


	6. Chapitre 5

La semaine passa à une grande vitesse, deux voyages à Washington pour l'achat d'une usine dont une partie appartenait à l'état. Pour quel raison le ministère des finances n'ont pas pu racheter la part de l'autre ? Jonglé avec les chiffres, essayer de ne pas se faire voler est une chose, mais tout cela m'a fait rater mon rendez-vous avec Veronica. Ok c'est plus pour parler de mon mal être, mais ça fait qu'on se voit quand même.

Je regardais mon téléphone en me disant si je devais rappeler pour prendre un rendez-vous après tout je l'avais invité à prendre un verre et elle ne m'a pas fait signe. Après un grand soupir j'ai décidé de réagir en grande personne et téléphona au cabinet.

– Cabinet Mars & Co bonjour.

– Bonjour, je suis Monsieur Echolls, j'appelle pour prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur Mars.

– Je suis désolé, elle ne sera pas là pendant deux semaines, mais je peux vous donner un rendez-vous avec son remplaçant.

Remplaçant ? Déjà j'ai du mal à parler à une femme aussi ravissante, je me vois mal donner ma confiance encore à quelqu'un.

– Non ça ira, j'attendrais son retour.

– Comme vous voulez Mr Echolls.

Je raccrochais déçu. Trois semaines ? Ce n'est rien avec tout ce qui m'attend la semaine prochaine ça devrait m'empêché de trop penser.

Je soupirais en me laissant aller sur mon fauteuil, on est vendredi soir, un dernier dossier à analyser et je vais pouvoir aller me morfondre chez moi. Bravo Logan, tu as vraiment une vie palpitant. La porte de mon bureau s'ouvre, il y a deux personnes au monde pour le faire, le premier il est blond, mais je suis sûr qu'il doit déjà être dans les bras d'une femme à cette heure et l'autre…

– Logan ?

– Tu n'es pas encore rentré chez toi ? Je ne paie pas les heures supplémentaires.

– Je sais, mais je voulais te parler.

– Je n'ai rien envie de savoir. Tu sais j'ai déjà viré pas mal de secrétaire qui ont commencé leur phrase par « j'avais envie de te parler ».

Je levais les yeux vers elle et la foudroya du regard. Je mis mon masque de patron et de tyran. Même en ne faisant pas ami-ami avec eux, elles arrivaient à essayer par tous les moyens de me draguer.

– Si tu veux avoir un travail à faire Lundi et non une lettre de renvoie, rentre chez toi.

Je la vis avaler sa salive. Tant mieux, au moment le message était passé. Elle ressortie de la pièce en me laissant seul avec ses pensées.

Je n'ai jamais connu de relation amoureuse, une nuit par-ci par-là pendant mes années de fac, mais depuis que la société me réclamait la plus part de mon temps, je ne prenais même plus le temps pour une nuit.

Je me levais sur un coup tête, un verre dans un bar, après ce qui advient adviendra non ? Je sortis de mon entreprise, c'est toujours une fierté de savoir que j'avais quelque chose à moi, dont je pouvais vanter les mérites, certes sans tous ceux que j'emploie, Echolls Coporation ne serait pas un si grand empire.

Je longeais la rue, je connaissais un bar que je fréquentais il y a quelques années de ça, il avait une bonne ambiance, il serait temps de renoué avec cette partie de moi, même-ci elle n'est pas si éloigné de celle que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je finis par tomber sur le bar, sa façade n'a pas changé, le propriétaire à rafraichi la peinture sinon « Chez Laurie », je me demande si elle a encore plus vieillit cette bonne femme.

Je poussais la porte et fut assaillit par l'odeur de bière, une musique de jazz qui doit sorti du vieux jukebox. Je me dirigeais vers le bar un sourire aux lèvres.

Mais voyons voir résonna une voix dans le coin reculé derrière le bar. N'est-ce pas ce déprimé qui venait il y a des années ? Que fais-tu ici mon garçon ? Tu n'as plus de quoi te payé un verre ? Mais je t'ai bien vu faire la une de « Milliardaire et Célibataire » la semaine dernière.

– Toujours aussi drôle Laurie à ce que je vois.

– Je devrais te mettre à la porte.

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Tu deviens riche comme crésus et tu oublies ou tu venais déprimer à tes années de fac.

– Le temps me manque comme tu l'as soulevé je fais la une de Milliardaire et Célibataire simplement je suis marié à mon entreprise.

– Une bière blonde ?

– Tu t'en rappel ?

– C'est mon métier ne pas oublier ce que boit mes client. Aller le premier verre est gratuit, les suivant son double.

– Tu acceptes les cartes bleues ?

– Elle est quel couleur ?

– Noir.

– Désolé elle va brûler mon appareil dit-elle en riant.

Elle me tendit un verre en souriant. Elle avait à peine une trentaine d'année quand elle a repris le bar familial, une femme avec un caractère d'acier. Elle retourna servir ses verres pendant ce temps je me retournais pour voir qui était dans les lieux.

Au moment où j'allais me retourné mon regard vu attiré vers la porte. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Soit je rêve, soit c'est…

– Veronica hurla Laurie. Mais que fais-tu ici ?

– Je viens prendre un verre ça te dérange ?

– Non, mais je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas après tout c'est la semaine de sa mort.

– Laurie arrête de materné, je te signale que j'étais encore ta psy…

Elle s'arrêta de parler quand elle arriva au bar à quelques pas de moi… Elle me regarda en écarquillant les yeux. Oui c'est bien elle, yeux bleu, chevelure blonde, des lèvres à damné un saint.

Je crois que pour une fois, je suis prêt à promettre tout et n'importe quoi à l'univers s'il décide de ne me donner rien qu'une soirée avec elle. Laurie lui tendit un verre de vin, qu'elle regard à peine avant de se laisser glisser sur le tabouret près de moi. Aller Logan c'est à toi de jouer.


	7. Chapitre 6

Je lui fis un sourire en me disant que si j'arrivais à la faire sourire en retour je pourrais peut être engagé la conversation, mais elle retourna son regard vers Laurie en lui faisait un sourire crispé je dirais.

– Vous vous connaissez demanda Laurie.

Je lui laissais libre champs de décidé si j'étais un simple patient dit étranger ou bien…

– Oui, il m'a posé un lapin en début de semaine releva-t-elle.

– Logan dit Laurie en me fusillant du regard.

– Mon voyage c'est fait à la dernière minute je n'ai pas eu une seconde à moi. Le Ministre de l'Économie ne m'a pas laissé une seconde alors…

– C'est à cause de ton travail demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

– Oui, sinon je serais venu. Je suis peut être un patient pas facile, mais je ne suis pas du genre à me défilé…

– Alors c'est ton patient dit Laurie avec une voix de conspiration.

– Oui répondit-on à l'unisson.

– Allez dans un box, je vous fais apporter la spécialité de la maison vous allez pouvoir discuté.

Pour peu j'aurais embrassé Laurie. Elle me lança un clin d'œil et je sus qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Je me levais attendis que Veronica fit de même avant de nous diriger vers un box assez reculé.

Elle prit place en face de moi, je la regardais un moment avant de remarqué les trace de mascara sous ses yeux, les cernes… Elle semblait si fatigué.

– J'ai appelé pour prendre un nouveau rendez-vous, la secrétaire m'a dit que tu es en vacance pendant deux semaines.

– Oui.

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir discuter et je n'avais aucune intention de la forcer. Je bus ma bière en silence, mon téléphone sonna, m'indiqua un message. Je lis avant d'appuyer sur la touche appel.

– Je ne suis pas à la maison.

– C'est ce que j'ai compris râla mon meilleur ami.

– Que veux-tu ?

– Je venais te décoller de chez toi pour une soirée…

– Oh non Dick sans moi.

– Lo…

– Je ne suis pas au bureau non plus.

– Une minute tu es de sortie ?

– Oui.

– Une femme ?

– Possible.

– Il était temps dit-il en riant, je ne te retiens pas.

Je raccrochais avant qu'il ne décide de rajouté quelque chose. Dick était vraiment une bouffé d'air pour quiconque, je me demande encore comment ça se fait qu'on est ami.

– Logan…

Je levais les yeux vers elle avec surprise, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle n'ouvre plus la bouche.

– Oui ?

– Si tu veux partir tu peux, tu sais…

– Oh non ça ira. Mon meilleur ami à de drôle de manière de s'amusé.

– Je me souviens de t'avoir conseillez de sortir…

J'allais la répondre quand je remarquais qu'elle me tutoyait chose pas normal, elle a toujours mis un point d'honneur à me dire « vous ». Je fis un sourire.

– Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire de la sorte ?

– Je me disais que tu ne me vouvoie pas.

– Oh c'est vrai désolé.

– Cela ne me dérange pas au contraire.

– Si tu le dis.

Laurie arriva avec nos assiettes et de nouveaux verre, elle me servi et me souhaitant un bon appétit. Veronica lui réclama la bouteille de vin. Laurie le lui tendit.

– Vas-y doucement Veronica.

– Je t'ai dit d'arrêté de materné.

– Ok comme tu voudras.

Laurie me lança un regard m'indiqua de la garder à l'œil j'hochais la tête. Je commençais à manger doucement, la première bouché me fit salivé j'avais oublié à quel point la cuisine de Laurie est délicieux. Veronica de son côté rempli son verre et repoussa son assiette, je fronçais les sourcils avant de posé ma fourchette.

– Tu ne manges pas ?

– Non.

– Et tu comptes boire ?

– Oui.

– Veronica…

– Écoute on ne se connait pas. Si ça te déplait je ne te force pas à rester.

– Ok, je ne dis plus rien.

Elle leva les son verre et me porta un toast et bu une gorgé. J'avais une folle envie de lui prendre son verre, mais je repris ma fourchette et continua mon repas. Elle en chaina verre sur verre jusqu'à la fin de mon repas. Je fis signe à Laurie, elle remplit un nouveau verre de bière et le donna à son serveur. Elle avait décidé comme un non-dit ne plus s'approché de notre table… Pourquoi donc ?

– Je peux te poser une question ?

Elle me regarda le regard vague, elle devait déjà être soul… Je soupirais.

– Non laisse tomber.

– Non pose ta question.

– On ne se connait pas tu as raison commençais-je, mais je me demande ce qui te pousse à boire autant ce soir… Et pourquoi as-tu pleuré ?

Elle posa son verre sur la table avant de pousser un long soupir.

– Désolé, je sais que ça part d'un bon sentiment, mais je ne peux pas…

– Ok.

Cela me peina, je ne saurais dire pourquoi, mais j'avais envie de l'aider comment elle décide de m'aider même-ci c'est son métier. Elle semblait aussi meurtrie que moi.

Je sens que la soirée risque d'être très long, mais je préférais être là pour elle si en cas de besoin…


	8. Chapitre 7

Je regardais Veronica finir sa seconde bouteille de vin avant de décider qu'il était temps de mettre un bémol à sa décente en enfer. Elle semblait se retenir de pleurer et moi je me retenais de la prendre dans mes bras.

– Je pense qu'il est l'heure de rentrer, lui dis–je.

– Non je ne crois pas.

– Veronica je crois que tu as assez bu.

– Je ne pense pas.

Ok, elle était soul et moi je me retrouve à négocier avec elle. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers Laurie.

– Je te droit combien ?

– Tu vas la laisser ?

– Non je vais la raccompagner chez elle, si elle arrive à me donner son adresse.

– Je vais te le donner attend.

– Je te dois combien ?

– C'est offert par la maison c'était bon de te revoir, quand tu reviendras, tu payeras tes consommation.

– Laurie…

– On ne joue pas au riche avec moi, me coupa–t–elle, tient dit-elle en me donnant l'adresse de Veronica.

Je lui remercie avant d'aller rejoindre Veronica.

– Aller en route pour la maison.

– Je ne t'ai pas donné mon adresse.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Laurie l'a fait.

– Oh elle n'avait pas le droit.

– Tu te rappel où tu habites ?

– Je crois que c'est à la 7éme avenue, ou la 9éme.

– C'est ce que je pensais.

Je l'aidais à se relever et nous sortîmes du bar, je sifflais un taxi et lui communiqua l'adresse de Veronica qui était la 4eme avenue, elle habitat à deux rues de chez moi. Une fois arriver devant son immeuble, je me servie de ses clés, clés que j'ai pris dans son sac parce qu'elle ne tenait plus sur ses deux jambes. Nous primes l'ascenseur jusqu'au 7éme étages, arriver devant sa porte je l'ouvris et resta sur le pas de la porte.

– Nous sommes arrivées Veronica.

– Tu veux rentrer ?

– Non, un jour quand tu n'aurais pas bu, j'accepterais peut être.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux, je ne saurais dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête, mais j'avais l'idée que ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal. Elle soupira avant de redresser les épaules.

– Rentre, j'ai certes bu, mais j'ai encore toute ma tête.

Tu en es sur ? Voilà ce que j'aurais dû lui dire sur le moment au lieu de rentrer comme elle me l'a suggérer.

Elle referma la porte, je me retournais pour lui faire face quand elle se jeta sur moi, elle m'embrassa, je restais pétrifié sur le moment ne sachant que faire ou dire avant de lui rendre son baiser.

– Non lui dis-je en la repoussant doucement. Je suis sûr que tu vas t'en vouloir demain, tu n'es pas lucide.

Elle me sourit avant de recommencer à m'embrasser, je me retenais encore je ne voulais pas faire quelque chose dont elle n'était pas sur de vouloir.

– Laisse toi aller Logan souffla-t-elle sur mes lèvres.

Cela faisait combien de temps que je n'ai pas eu de rapport avec une femme ? Un an ? Possible… Et Veronica, qui m'offre son corps, un corps dont j'ai rêvé quelques temps plutôt d'explorer, mais elle est soul, ce n'est pas bien.

– Non je…

Elle me coupa la parole encore une fois en m'embrassant, cette fois–ci je rendis les armes. Je la soulevais dans mes bras, elle me montra le couloir, on était sur la même longueur d'onde ce qui raviva la flamme que je me forçais à éteindre depuis qu'elle avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Arriver à la chambre, on se dévêtit l'un et l'autre dans l'urgence comme–ci notre heure était compter. Nous fîmes impasse sur les préliminaires, nous étions prêt l'un et l'autre, notre envie était à son apogée, mais je pris mon temps pour faire qu'un avec elle, pour lui donner le temps de s'habituer à moi, elle s'était crispé à ma première pousser ce qui pouvait dire mille chose.

Je la regardais dans les yeux, elle me fit un sourire timide ce qui la rendit encore plus désirable avec ses joues rougies.

– Cela fait un moment me dit-elle.

– Moi aussi soufflais-je sur ses lèvres avant de commencer ma danse divine.

Nous apprîmes à nous connaitre pendant de longues heures avant de s'écrouler fatigué mais satisfait. Elle s'endormit dans mes bras, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce fut la sonnerie de mon téléphone qui me réveilla, je cherchais mon pantalon et le trouva non loin du lit.

– Allo ?

– Dude ?

– Dick ce n'est pas le moment.

– J'ai besoin de toi…

Je soupirais, quand Dick commençait une phrase de la sorte, il avait plusieurs solution à cela, soit il s'est fait attraper par le mari d'une de ses conquêtes, soit il a fini la nuit dans une pièce de dégrisement et encore plein d'autre.

Je regardais Veronica sur le lit, j'aurais tellement aimé lui parler partir de la sorte ne me plaisait pas, mais avais–je le choix.

– Envoie-moi l'adresse où tu es, j'arrive.

Je raccrochais et me leva pour m'habiller. Je griffonnais un mot à l'arrière d'une de mes cartes avant de le poser près de la tête de Veronica avant de m'en aller.

L'avenir nous dira ce que cette nuit nous a apporté.


	9. Chapitre 8

Il y a des jours j'aurais aimé avoir un ami normal, qui n'a pas l'âge mental d'un adolescent qui découvre ce qu'est les relations sexuels, j'arrivais en courant au poste de police qu'il m'avait indiqué, la femme qui m'accueillit à l'accueil me lança un regard intéressé, mais après la nuit que je venais passer, je ne pense pas qu'aucune femme sur terre ne pourra remplacer cette blonde aux yeux bleus, mais pour le moment réglons un problème à la fois.

– Bonjour, je viens payer la caution de Richard Juniors Casablancas.

– Patiente mon choux je vais aller chercher l'inspecteur.

Elle mâchait un chewing gum de manière vulgaire je ravalais une grimace et attendit dix bonne minutes avant que l'inspecteur en question n'arrive.

– Logan Echolls ?

– Oui, c'est moi.

– Votre ami est dans un pétrin pas possible.

– Comment ça ?

– Il a été arrêté dans une maison close et l'un des invités consommait de la drogue…

– Il ne prend pas de drogue.

– Il affirme la même chose, mais nous devons attendre les résultats de ses analyses.

– Oui et ?

– Pour le moment on ne peut le relâché.

Je le regardais de haut en bas, je sentais qu'il cachait quelque chose et la manière dont il avait prononcé mon nom qui m'indiquait qu'il ne devait pas me porter en haute estime.

– Vous ne pouvez pas ou vous ne voulez pas ?

– Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

– Oh ce n'est rien, fis-je avec une ironie perçant, donnez-moi juste une minute que j'appelle mon avocat.

Je m'éloignais pour passer mon appel, l'inspecteur me fusillait du regard la mâchoire serrer, donc j'avais vu juste, il ne m'aimait pas et ce n'était pas le seul je ne risque pas de me laisser intimidé pour autant, j'ai vu pire.

– Charles c'est Logan, j'aurais besoin de toi au poste de police sur la 45eme avenue.

– Pourquoi sens-je que Richard est pour quelque chose.

– Quel devin tu fais, je pensais que tu étais avocat.

– Arrête ton ironie forcée Logan ! Je t'ai déjà dit ce que je pensais de ton meilleur ami.

– Je te paie pour tes services et les conseils dans ma vie privée n'en fait pas parti, je t'attends.

– Je raccrochais et regardait l'inspecteur avec un sourire en coin.

Mon avocat ne va pas tarder, où puis-je patienter ?

– Maggie, dit-il en regardait la réceptionniste, fait donc un café à Mr Logan et installe le dans la salle n°1.

– C'est comme-ci c'était fait, Marc.

L'inspecteur regarda Miss chewing gum avec une impression de dégout qui lui avait lancé un baiser volant avant de s'éloigné. Qui avait bien pu donner ce poste à cette Maggie ? Je la suivis de plus de trente pas et cela me permit de voir sa démarche qui laissa de marbre.

– Voici ta pièce mon chou, je te ramène ton café.

– Ne te donne pas la peine, je ne veux pas de jus de chaussette.

Elle fit une moue qui accentua ses lèvres trop peinturé, je me promis de passer un savon mémorable à Dick.

Charles mit une demi-heure avant d'arriver j'avais l'impression que les murs allait se refermer sur moi. Il me trouva en train de faire les cents pas dans pièce.

– Il est libéré, mais il a pour obligeance de ne pas quitter la ville et de se présenter à son audience.

– Ok merci Charles, tu me tiendras informer de quand et comment régler cette histoire.

– Logan…

– Je ne suis pas d'humeur, fait simplement ce que je te demande et envoie ta facture chez moi et non au bureau cette affaire ne doit pas se savoir.

– Comme tu voudras c'est toi le chef.

– Tu as tout compris.

Je le suivis dans le couloir et trouva Dick qui dansa d'un pied à l'autre à l'entrée, je le regardais à peine avant de sortir et de sifflé un taxi. Il se tenait dans mon dos les joue et le cou rouge, ah tu n'as rien encore vu mon ami.

– Log…

– On rentre et on parle !

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison dura moins de 15 min et ma colère ne faisait que d'augmenté seconde après seconde. En arrivant je jetais les clés sur la console et alla me chercher une bouteille d'eau dans le frigo, j'en sortie une pour lui et le lui lança.

– Je sais que tu es en colère…

Bizarre j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce mot quelque part ! Dick tu sais je ne suis pas ton père et encore moins ton frère, je n'ai pas de leçon à te donner parce que je ne suis pas meilleur que toi, mais en m'appelant à la rescousse cela me donne le droit de te dire ce que je pense de toi, mais franchement j'en ai plus que assez ! Je suis un homme qui a des projecteurs pointé sur lui tous les jours ! Sais-tu combien de tes bavure j'ai dû enterrer ? Combien cela m'a couté ? L'argent n'est pas la question, mais ma fierté, mon honneur et ma dignité. Combien de journaliste qui m'ont jeté au visage d'être un homme froid mais qui fait tout pour cacher les bêtises de son ami ? Fait tout ce que tu veux, mais évite de te faire attraper ma parole ! Tu as 26 ans, non nous avons 26 ans, tout cela devait être des anecdotes qu'on devait raconter pendant des réunions d'ancien d'élève mais toi…

– Logan…

Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, je suis obligé aujourd'hui de te dire que tu devras changer ton mode de vie si tu veux qu'on reste ami ! Tu peux prendre la chambre d'ami cela te permettra de te reposer pendant que moi je vais aller me calmer !

Je le laissais au milieu de la cuisine et me dirigea vers ma chambre, j'avais besoin d'une bonne douche et surtout de calme pour repenser à Veronica, je l'appellerais ce soir pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Quelque part dans la ville, une jeune femme se réveilla avec une sacré migraine, elle se releva lentement et sa main tomba sur une carte, elle le prit avant de voir son corps nu et un tiraillement à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle gémit en se prenant la tête entre ses mains.

– Oh non… Non pas ça.


End file.
